happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Final Stretch -- Chapter 10: The Power of a Black Hole
As the Jungle planet smashed, the Resalihinna fired at the lava planet – leaving only 3 planets: the Resalihinna and the two gas planets. "I have a bad feeling about this." Jack said as they went around the Resalihinna. All of a sudden it fired at the black hole, well, just to the right, enough for the gravity to make the beam orbit around the black hole (yeah, I told you it would be complicated). "Wait, those aren't normal rings, are they?" Erik asked as the rings started covering the black hole. "Nope, rings don't do that." All of a sudden, half of the rings that covered the black hole fired a purple beam to a point. "Oh Vincent, you just had to do that." "What is it?" (D)Gloria asked. "Those rings are actually energy collectors, and if they fire it to a single point, well..." The other side then fired to another point, soon, there were four points, and then six. Those six points connected with each other, before one of them fired to a single point. "It creates a wormhole-" Jack said as it did just that. All of a sudden, the two gas planets started colliding toward each other, the collision releasing tons of gas out everywhere. What was left behind was a massive space ship capable of destroying an earth sized planet. "Where does that hole go to then?" Mumble asked. "I don't know, but lets see." Jack said before they went near. They could see Earth through the hole. "Okay, it's going to hit Earth, but when is that time." "According to this, the Earth we're looking at is in the year 2004." "That's a year before I was born." Both Adult Mumble, Gloria, (D)Gloria and (D)Mumble said. "Hold on, oh no. He's planning to kill us before we were all born!" Jack said as the massive monstrosity of a space ship came toward them, with Vincentine at the front. "So, you're going to stop me one more time." "To save both us and my friends, yes." "You know, there's someone who's been waiting for you, I cant remember his name. Was it Allen? No, was it Alex? No. Oh I know, his name is Andrew!" "But, he died. He fell." "Along with me, remember?" "So, he's still alive?" "Well, kind of, you probably need a few blocks or something but I'm not going to help you. I have some killing to do." "Not if we stop you." "Oh yeah, this one tiny space ship against the Planet Earth Terminator, or P.E.T as I call it. Anyway, it's time to kill the past." Vincent said, before the team's ship latched onto the side of the P.E.T and started tugging it away. "Really? Well, if you insist." Vincentine said. Die in a fire - The Living Tombstone (Vincentine) "I really hate you Stop getting in my way I've lost my patience When are you gonna decay I want to throw you out Just like my broken TV If you'll come back once more It will be painful you'll see I hope you die in a fire Vincentine starts breaking the connection between the team's ship and the P.E.T Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire Hope you'll be taken apart Hope this is what you desire The P.E.T starts firing missiles at the team's ship, fortunately nothing is damaged. It's almost over Why can't you just let it fly Don't be afraid It's not the first time you'll die Your mechanical parts click Sounds like when I'll brake your bones Once I get my second chance, I won't leave you alone I hope you die in a fire Vincentine starts breaking the connection again. By now the team's ship has pulled the P.E.T far from the wormhole Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire Hope you'll be taken apart Hope this is what you desire Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire Hope you'll be taken apart Hope this is what you desire The connection breaks, though instead of the P.E.T going back to the worm hole, it fires more missiles, with the team's ship firing back. I hope you die in a fir-" Just as Vincentine finished, Freddy and the gang punched him off the P.E.T, after a few seconds he got back on. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter (A) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters